The Eagle and The Phoenix
by SuperstitiousSeaturtles
Summary: This is where I'm going to upload all of my PrusPol one-shots and drabbles from now on, as I simply can't resist these two. The rating is T, but it might go up later on - you have been warned. Other than that, sit back and enjoy those two dorks.
1. Walk with me

"Isn't October supposed to be the epitome of the 'Golden Polish Autumn'? Isn't that what you've been telling me?"

"Oh, shut up, you whiny little baby. It's just a drizzle."

Feliks and Gilbert were walking through a park, holding hands. It was indeed slightly drizzly and a bit chilly, and Gilbert was obviously displeased with that fact. He huffed and hid his nose in the hand-knitted scarf he was wearing, a gift from Feliks' grandmother. They kept on walking in silence for the next couple of minutes, but soon enough Gilbert started muttering into the fabric, clearly annoyed. The shorter man chuckled at his boyfriend's abruptness. "You realise I can totally hear that, right?" The albino just huffed again. Feliks suddenly halted and took both of Gilbert's hands in his.

"Are you really that cold?"

"Yes."

"Really? It's barely fifteen degrees."

"I don't care. My nose is _literally_ frozen. Do you know how stupid it would look if you dated someone without a nose?"

"Maybe I should dump you, then" he snickered, but stood on his tiptoes and gave Gilbert a kiss on the nose anyway. "Better?"

"Slightly. But I'm going to need a bit more of that if you don't want me to freeze" the albino smirked and leaned down to capture Feliks' lips with his own. The Pole snickered against his lips before kissing back. "You're and idiot" he concluded after they were done, wiping his lips with his sleeve, but not without a giggle.

"Maybe, but I'm an awesome idiot. Besides, you know you love it. You, on the other hand, are a giggly schoolgirl in a body of a twenty-three year old man."

"Maybe, but I'm a fabulous giggly schoolgirl. Besides, you know you love it." Feliks retorted, taking Gilbert's hand again and intertwining their fingers. They started walking, but they changed the direction slightly, heading towards the main gate.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gilbert asked casually, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"As we're staying with my mom, I would be expecting żurek. And possibly chicken for the second course, she did mention something."

"Cool. Do you think she would be okay with us eating out tomorrow?"

Feliks frowned. The look on the albino's face was questioning and innocent. _Suspiciously_ innocent.

"Why?"

"No reason." Gilbert answered, perhaps a little too fast.

"Gil, should I be worried?"

"Chillax, Liebe. Nothing to worry about, I just want to treat you to a dinner." Feliks didn't looked reassured.

"Gilbert, if this is another one of your stupid schemes, I swear to God I'll totally stick your head on a pole, I'm not even kidding." The man in question only grinned at him and leaned in slightly. "I think I'd rather stick something else _in_ a Pole…" that earned him a slap upside the head, but he didn't miss the small smile playing on Feliks' lips.

They finally exited the park and walked down the street in an unusual, at least for them, silence. Gilbert started swinging their hands again and slipped his free hand in his pocket, feeling around until he found the small velvet box resting at the bottom.

Yes, a dinner was definitely a better idea than getting his trousers dirty on the wet, muddy pavement. Drizzle is the _least_ romantic kind of rain.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The "Golden Polish Autumn" is not so golden this year, and I'm sad. Having said that, I still went chestnut picking with my friend (because I'm mentally twelve), and I now find myself in possession of a bag full of chestnuts and no idea what to do with them. (Is it just a polish thing? Do you any of you pick chestnuts in Autumn?)**

**This was supposed to be pure fluff, but I just wouldn't be me if I didn't throw a sexual innuendo in there. Sorry about that.**

**Also, I know I'm supposed to be updating "Family Ties", and I'm going to, I promise - I just had this in my mind and I couldn't not write it.**

**Oh, in case you didn't know, żurek is a polish soup. I think it's even in Poland's Marukaite Chikyuu. It's fricking delicious.**

**Love it? Hate it? "Meh" it? Let me know, reviews are food for the soul!**


	2. Challenge

It was a really nice day. Much too nice for the middle of February, but Gilbert wasn't going to complain about getting a little more vitamin D. Whistling some pop song he didn't even know the name of, he put his beanie on and zipped his jacket. The only thing he was missing now was that loud little blondie.

Why did Feliks always take so damn long getting ready?

With a tsk he made his way to the bedroom, not caring that he had already put his shoes on. "Feeeliii, c'mon, I'm actually gonna grow a beard at this rate!"

As soon as Gilbert walked into the room, he realised he had made a terrible mistake. He obviously should've not only dragged Feliks out of bed and into the bathroom, but also made sure that he would actually _get ready_. As a result of this mistake, he was now faced with the back of his boyfriends head peeking from underneath the covers, the rest of his body wrapped like some kind of a strange floral cocoon.

"Psh, like that's gonna happen. And I told you, I'm not leaving the house today."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Feliks, sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "You're being ridiculous." Honestly, all he was asking was that they went out. Was that so much to ask?

The blonde huffed and wrapped the blanket closer around his shoulders. "I am _not_ being ridiculous. What if a brick falls on my head and I die?"

A snicker escaped Gil's mouth before he stroked his chin thoughtfully, pretending to ponder the possibility. "Yeah, that _could_ happen. Or, a brick could not fall on your head, and we could just have an awesome day." He smirked at his boyfriends back, still propped against the headboard, waiting for the other to finally stop fussing.

Feliks managed to stay silent for entire thirty seconds before turning around and glaring at Gilbert.

"You could have literally picked any other day! Do you enjoy being a fricking sadist!?"

"Yes." Gilbert's grin clearly said that he wasn't feeling even slightly remorseful about this. "Now chop chop, we're going to get pizza." Feliks just gave a painful groan, which only caused the albino to chuckle and plop on the bed right next to him with a huge smile, head propped on his elbow. "Come on, it's just pizza, what's the worst that can happen?"

"World War III? Zombie apocalypse? A brick I've mentioned before?" Feliks was clearly not convinced.

"Aww, I'll protect you from all evil zombies and bricks, Liebe!" Gilbert kissed his nose affectionately, which only caused Feliks to scowl.

"I don't wanna."

"You're being stubborn."

"I don't care."

Gilbert sighed and suddenly seconds later he was straddling the poor man before he even realised what was happening. "Listen, sweet-cheeks, you have two choices; either you get ready like a good boy, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and just carry you to there like this." Feliks' eyes actually widened at that, to Gil's great amusement.

"You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't bet on that. But hey, your call."

The Pole's face looked like that of a kid who had just been told he is not allowed to eat a bucket of ice cream and watch TV. In Gil's opinion, it was absolutely adorable.

"Alright, get off me, dumbass."

"So harsh!" he chuckled, but obediently got off the bed.

"Let me just- Hey, did you just get on the bed with your fricking _shoes_ on!? Those are new bedsheets!"

Had it not been for the unicorn boxers and a very stretched out t-shirt that said "my penis grants wishes" he might've looked pretty intimidating, but the combination of that attire, a severe case of bed-head, and the fact that Feliks almost slipped while delivering that sentence made it impossible for Gilbert not to chuckle at him. "Yeah, thankfully we have that thing called a washing machine…"

The blonde clearly wasn't amused by that comment. He just turned around and started walking towards the bathroom, but about halfway through the room he suddenly turned on his heel and pointed his index finger right between Gilbert's eyes.

"I hate you. I hate this day. I hate everything. Just so you know." And with that he was gone, presumably to at least slightly tame the wild mess on his head before he would be forced to leave looking like an overused toothbrush.

Gil just shook his head with a smile. He was actually really proud of himself for managing to get Feli out of the house on Friday the thirteenth. Even though the man would never admit it to anyone else, he got irrationally scared of things like that, even though he always denied being superstitious.

He'd know dragging Feliks outside wouldn't be easy, and he also knew that nasty mood of his would probably last until midnight.

But hey, there were still things you could do after midnight, right?

Smirking to himself he knocked on the bathroom door forcefully. "Hey princess, come on, I bet you're pretty already!"

Seconds later he heard a slightly muffled by the running water, but still audible "Fuck off."

**A/N:**

**Hello! I know I'm just slightly late with this, but I really wanted to write something with these two for Friday the 13th!**

**I know it's just a short silly thing, but I had a lot of fun with is, and I hope maybe you will as well.**

**I'm planning on writing a Valentines thingy tomorrow as well, but I've learned not to make any promises ever, everything could happen between now and then.**

**Please review so that I can improve! Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
